


138: “Bad idea, I don’t recommend that.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [138]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Background Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland, Cute, Jace Wayland Is A Little Shit, Jace is a little butt, Jimon is more a background couple, M/M, Marriage Proposal, My Heart Went Into This, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	138: “Bad idea, I don’t recommend that.”

**138: “Bad idea, I don’t recommend that.”**

* * *

The courtyard went silent as Alec Lightwood kneeled down directly before Magnus. No one spoke as the younger of the two reached in his pocket slowly pulling out a soft velvet colored ring box, gently grasping Magnus' hand.

"Magnus Bane, I love you. The love I hold for you in my heart holds no bounds in times of joy as well as moments of sadness. In sickness and in health to life or death. When you speak I can only listen and pray that you will always only share your most precious thoughts and ideas with me only. I will be your protector who will always catch you when you fall and I shall be ready for caught by your arms only the moment I fall. I will watch as your soar above in the clouds reaching new heights and greatness being there to ensure that you receive everything that you deserve. You are everything I needed and I have dreamed of meeting you. I could write endless pages of my love for you but I rather spend endless years giving my love to you. Magnus Bane will you marry me?" Alec spoke firm and soft staring in the eyes of his boyfriend.

"Bad idea, I don't recommend that! Owww fuck baby I was joking!" Jaco cried out.

"Sorry! Keep going!" Simon laughed out stiffly pulling Jace closer by his ear hissing at his boyfriend for almost ruining a perfect moment.

Alec felt his face turn sour as he heard Jace speak. He would get his revenge, Oh yes he- "Of course I'll marry you, my love."

"Huh?"

"He said yes!" Isabelle shrieked jumping up and down with Clary fully freaking out now.


End file.
